


Competitive Friendship

by falconwritesfanfiction



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28905342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falconwritesfanfiction/pseuds/falconwritesfanfiction
Summary: An unlikely friendship forms between three teenagers.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Eret & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Floris | Fundy & Niki | Nihachu & Ranboo, Floris | Fundy & Ranboo, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Niki | Nihachu & Ranboo, Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 96





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is more of an introduction chapter than an actual chapter, the next one will be actual story though!

_Three pairs of eyes all darted to the same ball. Reaching for it, the boys collided. Little did the trio know, this was the start of an unlikely frie- Wait, I thought it was supposed to be romance? Oh, really? That's a different story? Alright. Ahem, as I was saying, little did the trio know that this was the start of an unlikely friendship!_

* * *

_Now, get to know our main characters!_

Tommy

  * age 16
  * 6'3"
  * Plays basketball and takes fencing classes
  * Two older brothers, Wilbur and Techno



Tubbo

  * age 17
  * 5'6"
  * Plays volleyball and is a trampolinist
  * Three older brothers, Eret, Dream, and Schlatt



Ranboo

  * age 16-17
  * 6'6"
  * Plays soccer and ice hockey
  * Lives with his cousins Niki and Fundy



* * *

_Also featuring:_

_Wilbur Soot_

_Technoblade_

_Philza Minecraft_

_The_Eret_

_Dream_

_JSchlatt_

_Nihachu_

_Fundy_

_GeorgeNotFound_

_Sapnap_

_Quackity_

_KarlJacobs_

_And more!_


	2. First Day of High School - Tommy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy is starting high school, and really not looking forward to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter that's really just exposition pog! This is based off an American high school since I am an American, so.... Also, the idea I had in mind for this was that the story would switch between the boys' perspectives, but have a narrator (sort of)..... I have no idea. Notes from the narrator will be in italics I guess. Enjoy this chapter!

A shrill ring echoed throughout the room as Tommy's alarm went off. He groaned, knowing that today was the day he had been dreading all summer. His first day of high school. It was going to be so incredibly shitty. _His words, not mine!_

Rolling out of bed like the gremlin he was, Tommy got to his feet and grabbed the outfit Phil had made him lay out the night before. It was a red and white baseball shirt with khakis, which was what Tommy usually wore.

"Children! Breakfast!" Phil called upstairs. Tommy heard the shuffling of his older brothers as they headed down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Well, he really only heard Wilbur. Techno, the 6'3" monster, _Tommy you are 6'3" as well, who are you calling a monster_ _,_ never made a sound when he walked, any time, any where. It was weird. Nevertheless, Tommy picked up his backpack, shoved a random hoodie into it, and went downstairs for breakfast.

After arriving downstairs, Tommy saw that his father had made chocolate chip waffles and bacon, which was his favorite breakfast. _That has not actually been confirmed by Mr. Innit himself, the author just wanted it to be that way for some reason._

Smiling to himself, he remembered that Wilbur hated waffles. Good way to ruin his first day of senior year. Techno didn't care what he ate as long as he got food. _Tommy why do you know your brothers' eating habits??_

"Morning Tommy!" Phil greeted the youngest boy cheerily. "Excited for your first day?" 

"Absolutely not." Tommy replied. "From what Wil and Tech told me, this is going to be absolutely fucking terrible." Phil's smile faltered slightly after Tommy said that.

"Eh, it won't be terrible, but it'll probably suck still." Techno said in a sort of response to Tommy's previous statement. 

"At least you'll actually be there on your first day!" Wilbur interjected. Tommy recalled how his older brother had missed his first day of his freshman year. Wilbur had moped around for the next week or two, but soon gotten over it after he met Schlatt. 

On the subject of Schlatt, Wil didn't really have any other friends than him. Tommy also didn't know much about the guy. Something Tommy did know was that Schlatt had three brothers. One was Dream, Techno's best friend and arch nemesis. Another was Eret, who was younger than Techno but older than him. The last one was Tommy's age but he had never bothered to find out anything about him.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Tommy noticed the time, and wolfed down his breakfast. The others in the kitchen noticed his rush and also checked the time. It was 8:10. The family was supposed to leave five minutes ago!

* * *

Once they arrived at the high school, the four went their separate ways. Phil headed off to his classroom in the sophomore wing, Techno went off to who knows where, and Wilbur saw Schlatt right away, leaving Tommy to stand there awkwardly.

After a moment or two, he decided it would be best to find his locker. Tromping off through the halls, his grumpy disposition and hunched form scared off anyone who might even breathe in his direction.

After a bit of walking and checking locker numbers, he found his locker. There was one small, _more like tall haha_ _foreshadowing_ , problem. There were five people, two of which were unnaturally tall, the other three oddly short, were standing in front of his locker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gosh, so many of these sentences are just incredibly hard to read and I hate myself for that. Why can't I write simple sentences. Just, why. It took me way too long to write and I hate it.


	3. I Swear I Didn't Ask to be This Tall - Ranboo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranboo is the tallest kid in his grade, again. Maybe he should've stayed home today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ranboo pov chapter yay!

"Today isn't starting out that great," Ranboo thought as he sat up in bed. As he stumbled out of bed, he remembered something very important. He was six foot six, and he was a freshman in highschool. _We use American names for things here, if you have a problem with that please leave_. 6'6" wasn't a normal height for a freshman, at least it didn't seem like it was.

After taking a few minutes to change clothes and all that, he decided to go and brush his teeth. When he passed by the living room he heard the ICarly theme song basting from the TV. He sighed. Fundy, _his cousin if you missed the intro chapter_ , was obsessed with the show. It had started to get annoying how invested he was.

Walking into the kitchen, his other cousin, Niki was grabbing a bread pan out of the oven. The smell of her fresh baked bread washed over Ranboo.

"Good morning Ranboo! How'd you sleep?" Niki asked as he walked past the kitchen island. _The author is using her kitchen as an example for Niki and Ranboo's kitchen, and her kitchen has the oven in/on the island. So...._

"Morning Niki! I slept okay, I guess." He replied awkwardly. He'd never been the best at communicating with others, even with his cousins. "I gotta get ready for school, so I'll see you in a bit." He said, internally cringing at his honest excuse, waving a halfhearted goodbye.

After Ranboo finished getting ready, he returned to the kitchen. Fundy was now in the room, sitting at the table with his earbuds plugged into his phone and a spoon and bowl in front of him.

"It would be a good idea to eat breakfast", Ranboo thought as he walked towards the pantry, hoping to find some cereal. _Of course it's a good idea to eat breakfast you idiot! EAT BREAKFAST, ALL OF YOU, INCLUDING YOU AUTHOR! **Who me?**_

Opening the pantry, Ranboo saw a box of half-eaten Creeper Crunch. That would be a good breakfast.

* * *

It was currently eight-fifteen, and Ranboo was scared out of his mind. The school seemed much larger now that he was actually here. It really didn't help that his cousins's friend(s?) kept trying to make conversation with him. After a while the kid seemed to give up. The only thing Ranboo understood was that the boy's name was Tubbo, and he was Eret's little brother. Eret, on the other hand, had asked Ranboo a very simple question that Ranboo couldn't answer. The question was as follows: _Oh god I hate that sentence...._

"Hey Ranboo, how come you didn't wear your boots today?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO SORRY for the delay on this chapter, I've been swamped with schoolwork, writer's block, and on top of all that, my mother was holding the computer hostage for a while. Also I've been having some internet problems recently and I'm really not sure why. The ending is kinda bad, but I really just needed to finish this.


End file.
